Spider
' The Spider' is the second enemy encountered in Zombotron 2. There are five types of spiders: the Poison Spider, the Boss Spider, the Normal Spider, the Baby Spider, and the Hanging Spider. Appearance 'Normal Spider' it has bony spikes protruding out of its back and appears to have 2 bony appendages that it uses to slash at its enemies. It also has 4 legs which are gray and bony. It has an eyestalk protruding out of its body and a ruby red eye. Its body color varies from red, to orange, to green. Very disgusting. 'Poison Spider' It has an area to store the fluid which it fires at enemies and players; it also appears to be bio-mechanical. 'Baby Spider' These are smaller varieties of the normal spider. They appear in large groups. One shot from a gun or a slash from a knife will kill them. = 'Hanging Spider' They hang from ceilings and attack with a long, sticky "tongue" that pulls you in and devours you. Death comes quickly with these annoying enemies. However, the tongue can be repelled by shots from a gun. On top of that, it attacks mostly every enemy in the game, and is extremely effective against Giant Zombies. 'Spider Boss/Spider Queen' It is a large spider with 6 legs It hangs from the ceiling and has what appears to be 6 spikes protruding around a bright glowing green sac. It has 7 eyes and it seems to be skinless with only a rib-cage-like gray matter. It can fire the goop that the ranged spider uses. It is also capable of dropping down to use its mandible to slash at the player. When it cannot reach the player, the Spider Queen draws its legs in, causes its green sac to pulse, and summons spiders out of the nearby pipes to attack the player. Note that this spider will start spawning spiders as soon as it takes any damage, but will not spawn spiders if it is undamaged. It is possible to jump onto the Spider Queen's 'back' (the top, on either side of the silk that it hangs upon). Types Normal Spider Normal Spiders are the common kind of spider. They use a melee attack. Their damage is strong but their defense is weak and can be killed with just 2-3 rounds of Walter P99 or can be a killed with 1 slash of a knife if aimed at it's eye and the player is a little far away (making the edge of the knife slice the eye). Baby Spider Baby Spiders are the newly hatched spiders. They are easy to kill, however they are tiny and can't really be fought without a knife. They are strong in large numbers. Poison Spider Ranged Spiders have long range weapons and can only attack in long range. They are an easy opponent if you can get close though. They attack with a green, goo-like substance that explodes on contact, dealing massive damage on the player. You can kill them instantly by shooting the green bubble on their backs, which explodes. Hanging Spider A Hanging Spider has a deadly long range tongue that will capture you and kill you once you are in it's "mouth". They attack everything from zombies to other spiders. They do not attack each other. Getting killed by these is very easy, though if you run across fast enough, the tongue will miss. Boss Spider The Boss Spider is the first boss that you will encounter in Zombotron 2. It is extremely large and hangs down from the ceiling of the cave. It shoots a goo like substance like the ranged spider. You can kill it faster with a H&K MP5. Strategy It is advised to have at least a wrench or a Walter P99. Normal spiders Using a AK-47 or a shotgun is one of the easiest ways as using weapons like the Grenade Launcher or the Mp5 will waste ammo. The best tactic is to stand close to the spider and slowly retreat while shooting it with the AK-47 whereas if using the shotgun, 1 shot should do the trick. Ranged spider Using a melee weapon should be your first choice if there are no enemies like mutants or skeletons in your path or in the area. Run up to the ranged spider, then hit it. If there are other enemies, using an ak47 will be a good choice. A green sac on their back is a weak spot. Shooting it will cause them to explode. Explodes when killed. Baby spiders Using a gun against this little spider is not a good idea unless you are good at aiming or unless you have way too much ammo so using a melee weapon is the best way to kill the baby spider apart from explosions (don't waste ammo on these little guys unless there is a big group of them). Hanging Spider Strategies to defeat these are to shoot them from far away, or explode them by shooting an exploding barrel. The last resorts, which you might want to use once you are captured, is a shotgun shell right into the mouth. If you are in the mouth, use a melee and try to kill it. Spider Boss/Spider Queen When you reach the boss arena, quickly run to the side and shoot the boss spider as she will slash you with her front appendages or she will spit explosive goo at you which can instantly kill some players if the boss spider gets a direct shot. During the fight, you may run out of ammo so it is recommended to lure the spiders that spawn in the bossfight near the player for a stable supply of ammo. Additionally, you may simply jump on the left side of the Spider Queen's back. To do this, you must be positioned on the left side of the warehouse, but not with the lower ceiling directly above your head. Attract the Spider Queen's attention so that it fires a glob of explosive glue at you. Jump just as the glob nears to you, so that it hits the floor. This will knock you up into the air, allowing you to land on the left side of the warehouse, next to one of the horizontal pipes that spawns spiders. The Spider Queen will slowly drift towards you, but at this time it will be too high to jump on. Once the Spider Queen is so close to you that it cannot move towards you anymore, jump towards it but do not get on. The Spider Queen will immediately move downwards, following its programming for a downwards vertical attack. As soon as the Spider Queen does this, get onto its back. For more information watch this video on Youtube: http://www.youtube.com/watchv=RI_SILNEQzo&feature=player_detailpage Rewards Normal spider - $36-$80 1-2 Gold coins. Ranged spider - $80-$150 2-3 Gold coins Baby spider - $30-$60 4-8 Silver coins. Spider Boss/Spider Queen - $4000-$7000 15-20 Gold coins. Trivia It is not certain whether ranged spiders are created by the scientist as they seem Bio-mechanical. Spiders seem to show some signs of intelligence as when the spider is faced with a bigger threat, it won't attack the player unless the player attacks it or touches it, no matter how far the threat is. It is unknown if baby spiders are actually nano spiders or are organic. Hanging Spiders are unknown if they are a mutation, as others cannot hang themselves from the ceiling. Hanging Spiders are possibly a Reference to Half Life 2 Barnacles as it method of attack is pulling it victim to it's mouth. Category:Zombotron 2 Category:Creatures Category:Machinery